bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 19
Big Brother 19, also known as Big Brother 19: Atlantis, is the nineteenth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists *'Split House:' In the first week, contestants were split into two separate houses, with 2 heads of household, 4 nominees, and 2 evictions. *'Cursed Medallion:' This disadvantage prevent a player from participating in the next week competitions. This item was used by Ke Andre at final 12. *'Mirrored Shell:' This Power allows someone to bring back a prejury member to the housechat for the entire week. This item was used by Lachlan on Ke Andre at Final 9 *'Clam Shells Bikini:' This Power allows someone to choose another player to have an ugly manga make over. This item was used by Sharky on Mikol at Final 8. *'Poseidon's Necklace:' This Power allows to publicly reveal all votes of an eviction. This item was used by Mikol at final 7. *'Poseidon's Spear:' This Power allows you to vote up to three times in a single eviction. You cannot use it as the current Head of Household, or as a nominee. This item was never used as Adam S. was evicted before he had a chance of using it. *'Even Numbered Jury:' For the first time in the series's history, the jury comprised of an even number of players (8). If a tie occurred, then both finalists would become co-winners. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- | Adam L. | - |TBA |TBA |Kavish | |Pratik |TBA |Tal | | |Spadez | |colspan="1" |- | Tal |TBA | - | |Kavish |TBA |Pratik |TBA | |TBA | | | |colspan="1" |- | Sharky |TBA | - |TBA |Kavish |TBA | |TBA | |TBA |TBA | | |Adam L. |- | Spadez | - | | |Kavish |TBA |Pratik |TBA |Adam S. |TBA | | |colspan="1" |Adam L. |- | Lachlan | - |TBA |TBA | |TBA | | | | | |colspan="2" |Tal |- | Mikol | - |TBA |TBA | |TBA |Pratik | |Tal | |colspan="3" |Adam L. |- | Adam S. | | - |TBA |Kavish | |Pratik | | |colspan="4" |Tal |- | Jaylen | | - |TBA | |TBA | | |colspan="5" |Adam L. |- | Pratik |TBA | - | |Kavish | | |colspan="6" |Tal |- | Josh | - |TBA |TBA |Kavish | |colspan="7" |Tal |- | Kavish |TBA | - |TBA | |colspan="16" |- | KeAndre | - | | |colspan="16" |- | Vincent | - | |colspan="16" |- | Patrick | |colspan="16" |- | colspan="20" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="4" | | | | | | | | | |} Trivia *This is the first season since Big Brother 2 to have only one female houseguest. *This season holds the record of most strikes ever given in one season with a total of 15. **Despite the excessive amount of strikes given out, not a single player was removed for heavy inactivity. *This season marks the first time the entire final 9 have at least one strike. *For the first seven evictions, the evicted players alternated between an American player and a non-American player. This pattern was broken with Adam S.'s eviction in Week 7. *This is the first season to feature 2 winners. Category:Seasons